dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted Isis
|name1 = Main |link2 = /Gallery |name2 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) }} /Ranged) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Inflicts 8500% damage to one enemy, additionally doing 3276% damage per second for 32 seconds, and increases damage received by the enemy by 247%. Also increases and single target damage done to Hellfire Golem World Boss by 247%. These effects can stack up to 3 times. 11.7s |activeskill2 = Bitter Winds of the Sand ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Inflicts 6375% damage to one enemy reducing their by 30% for 20s, and increases damage received by 60%. Also increases friendly allies damage by 90% for 10s. 6.8s |activeskill3 = Consciousness of Life |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Restores 1430% health to all friendly allies every second and prevents 1 instance of buff removal for 14.4s. Also for 30s, increase , single target, and by 82% stacking up to 3 times. 12s |passive1 = Our Promise |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = For 20s, increase the damage of all allies except herself by 327%, stacking up to 3 times. When using 'Bitter Wind of Sands', increase damage by 90% against Hellfire Golem, now stacking up to 3 times.(?) 1s |passive2 = Tears of Love |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = When Isis attacks an enemy, increase her by 10% and all allies magic damage by 35% for 20s. Increase and of all friendly allies by 53% against Hellfire Golem, further increasing by 2% per enhancement level. 1s |passive3 = Road to Revival |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase allied by 100% and by 390%. |passive4 = Tears of the Goddess |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Increases fixed and skill damage of all allies by 46%, stacking up to 5 times. |passive5 = Long Knife |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Increases from 'Bitter Wind of Sands' by 157% per second for 20s, stacking up to 5 times. 'Our Promise' now stacks up to 5 times. |passive6 = Sandstorm |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Increases damage over time from 'Bitter Wind of Sands' by 252% per second for 40s, stacking up to 10 times. Our Promise' now stacks up to 10 times. When using 'The Consciousness of Life', increase friendly by 50%, damage by 63%, fixed damage by 92% and active skill damage by 92%. Also, increases the buff to , single target, and to 165%, stacking up to 10 times. |passive7 = Death by Sand Tomb |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increase the received by the enemy by 300%. Against Hellfire Golem, further increase by 300%, and single target damage by 100%. Hellfire Golem receives 25% more and single target damage per Infinity enhancement level. Increases from 'Bitter Wind of Sands' by 350% per second for 50s, stacking up to 10 times. This effect also applies to 'Our Promise'. When using 'Tears of Love', for 50s increase her by 50%, allied magic damage by 90%, allied fixed and active skill damage by 207%. 'Tears of Love' increases allied and by 240% against Hellfire Golem, further increasing it by 15% per Infinity enhancement level. |inficon1 = |infskill1 = |inficon2 = |infskill2 = |inficon3 = |infskill3 = I |charskill= |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = |pt2 = |pt3 = }} Category:Mysterious Enneads